Somos lo que fue
by Kimi o ai shiteru
Summary: El bajo la mirada... no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando... no podia perderla... Es un one shot dedicado a todas aquellas que no admiran a Darien... UA!


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la gran Naoko

SOMOS LO QUE FUE

_No puedo seguir  
no quiero fingir aún me haces sentir  
pero no puedo evitar  
tanto llorar  
ven __siéntate hay que hablar_

El se quedo mudo. Creyó que este momento nunca llegaría. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos celestes fríos y muy decididos. Siempre pensó que su amor seria constante, siempre pensó que ella nunca lo alejaría, siempre creyó que si alguien debía alejarse debía ser el. Simplemente estaba aturdido, distanciado, estremecido. Muchas ideas volaron en su cabeza, su corazón latía con fuerza. Quizás fue un error, quizás escucho mal, quizás todo esto era una pesadilla. Quizás y era todo pudo remordimiento. Pero levanto nuevamente la vista, su corazón le gano, sus ojos se aguaron, era cierto después de todo…

Yo aun te amo…- murmuro

Durante esos segundos que parecieron horas a la luz que cada vez parecía más lejana el no podía creer lo que escuchaba, nunca se imagino un final así…. Final? Acaso este era el final?

_No se que paso  
entre tú y yo el fuego se apagó  
Dónde quedó esa pasión que abrazó al corazón  
extraño el sabor de ese dulce amor  
que alimentaba nuestra vida_

Desesperación. Solo explica lo sucedido por desesperación. Su confusión aumento y sus ojos se elevaron llenos de furia al ver a la preciosa mujer delante de él. Su parte humana despertó y su instinto de supervivencia afloro lentamente. Esto no le podía estar pasando a el, es mas no le iba a pasar a el. Ella se iría a arrepentir, eso lo juraba sobre su propio nombre. Fuerza, había fuerza en su mirada y un inconsciente deseo de estallar y arrasar todo a su paso lo invadió.

Igual, yo te iba a decir que terminemos- dijo él en un tono irónico.- Pero nunca pensé que te irías a vender como una prostituta de la calle ante el primer hombre que se te cruzo. Dime, a ver, cuanto te vendiste, dime cuanto cuestas, cuánto cuesta una noche junto a ti, pequeña zorra- dijo esto más bien con odio, con brusquedad, con deseo de venganza, con el corazón partido y en la mano, pero no podía detenerse, debía continuar, tenía que continuar, tenía que sacar todo de ahí adentro, sino acabaría por enloquecer. Ja! Enloquecer de amor, no él, que ironía!

_Somos lo que fué  
fuimos lo que ya no es  
Vivimos del ayer  
todavía un milagro tal vez pueda haber_

En los ojos de ella no hubo cambio alguno, tampoco en su expresión. Pero que estaba sucediendo, pensó el. Acaso a ella no le importaba lo que el haba dicho, acaso en verdad lo que dijo, en serio ella había…

Ves?- dijo aun con el sarcasmo en la voz- si tengo razón, no lo puedo creer. – Por que demonios te idealice? Porque logre ver en ti lo que nadie más pudo ver? Porque sin querer me enamore de ti, a pesar del tiempo, de tu inmadurez. Me enamore de ti, maldita sea lo hice!!! No es cierto, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

Retráctate- dijo una voz detrás de el, ella volteo sorprendida y un poco disgustada. – Retráctate de lo que dijiste o te arrepentirás- .

Era el. ERA EL. El no era mejor, definitivamente no, en que estaba pensando esta estúpida niña? Dejar todo un futuro ya planeado, listo para ser vivido, por el, el que no es nada. De repente alzo sus ojos al cielo. No me puede dejar a mí que lo soy todo…

Hizo caso omiso al comentario del tercero y dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia que aun se veía molesta por la interrupción.

Dime porque? Dime que es mentira! Te exijo que me lo digas!- dijo él con furia sujetando con fuerza una mano de la joven, ante lo cual ella soltó un quejido de dolor.

Suéltame- dijo ella-. Qué? Que te suelte! Jamás, jamás te soltare, nunca serás de nadie mas

A mi nadie me engaña niña tonta- maldita sea si eres solo una maldita mocosa inestable, pero maldita sea te amo… te amo…

_Estas junto a mí estoy junto a ti  
pero hay un millón de millas que,  
nos separan hoy  
si piensas que no hay __más remedio, dímelo  
extraño el sabor de ese dulce amor  
que alimentaba nuestra vida_

Dijo que la soltaras- dijo el tercero ahora ya en voz alta. El sonrió. Había hecho que el otro perdiera su poco control ante la situación, necesitaba provocarlo, para así quedar mejor.

Anda, maldita zorra, dime cuanto te pago este por tus servicios ah? Dímelo! Yo te daré el doble si es dinero lo que quieres…

Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un golpe. Había salido según lo planeado. Ella volteo a mirar al tercero molesta. Ella ya le había pedido que intentara no intervenir. Además el tenia que entender, en el fondo tenia que entender.

Ves? Porque poca cosa me dejas? -Dijo el casi fuera de si-.

El tercero iba ya a volver a levantar su mano contra aquel sujeto que no se resignaba a perder. Solo tenía que resignarse, el ya la había perdido desde hace tiempo, pero no podía soportar que la insulte, no a ella. Ella le tomo la mano rápidamente. Le negó con la cabeza.

Yo ya hice lo que vine a hacer aquí- dijo ella muy seria- adiós.

_Somos lo que fué,  
fuimos lo que ya no es  
vivimos del ayer todavia un milagro tal vez pueda haber_

Acaso ella había dicho adiós? Adiós? Que significa un adiós? Significa nunca… dijo una voz dentro de su mente, significa jamás, significa… significa tan solo un adiós. No! aun no estaba preparado para un adiós. De repente ara un hasta luego, o veremos, pero nunca para un adiós. Por favor! Por favor amor! No me castigues con un adiós… ten piedad!

Nunca quise que esto terminara así, pero ni modo, no quieres entender. No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis actos o de lo que hago con mi vida- dijo ella ignorando sus pensamientos- de verdad lo intente, Darien, de verdad lo hice- dice ella con un poco de nostalgia- tu y yo somos muy distintos. Nunca supe siquiera porque estuvimos juntos. Si te dejo nunca va a ser por otro, si te dejo ahora es por mi, porque tu no viste mis ojos agotados de sufrimiento, nunca viste el enorme sacrificio que yo hice al estar contigo, nunca me viste mas allá de lo que quisiste ver, nunca mas allá de tu sueño de mujer ideal al que tu intentaste convertirme. Pues bien, me cansé de ser alguien mas que no soy, ahora quiero ser yo! Quiero ser libre y vivir la vida que siempre quise, por favor, Darien, déjame ser como era, déjame ser feliz… lejos de ti.

De verdad le había hecho tanto daño, de verdad era tan difícil estar con el. Y que fue eso? Fueron esas su palabras, era ese su amor? Nunca vio su sacrificio es verdad, nunca lo vio. Solo se vio a si mismo satisfacer sus necesidades. Nunca la escucho realmente, nunca se intereso por ella como la persona, sino en ella como el objeto que todos querían en s posesión y que el tenia y que podía andar luciendo. Nunca se permitió conocerla. Acaso desperdicio estos dos años a su lado? Acaso era verdad que ya la había perdido? Si, el ya la había perdido desde el inicio. Solo que era ella qien puso todo de su parte, fue ella que no se rindió ante el infierno de su relación. El… el era el culpable…

Mírame, recuerda que todo va a estar bien  
Mírame, recuerda que todo va a ..estar bien  
(a estar bien)  
Si piensas que no hay más remedio dimelo

Por favor..- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor dame una oportunidad mas, te juro que cambiare, seré mejor, no recordaras ni quien fui, te daré la vida que mereces, te daré todo, te daré…

Basta, Darien!- dijo ella muy apenada, lo siento pero…

Por favor… una oportunidad, una maldita oportunidad, Serena- dijo el ahora suplicante y a punto de perder la cordura, no le importaba si el tercero los miraba, no le importaba si todos en el parque los miraban, no tenia que retenerla a su lado, no debía dejarla ir, no podía dejarla ir…

Darien- dijo ella decidida- llevas dos años de oportunidades, yo te las di sin que tu las pidieras, pero lo siento, no puedo darte una mas… Adiós, Darien, adiós para siempre, este es el adiós entre tu y yo.

No podía entender esas palabras, no quería entenderlas. Era inútil luchar… el ya la había perdido. Levanto la mirada y observo al tipo junto a ella. El era mejor. Le costó reconocerlo. No era exitoso, ni tenia mucho dime, ni fama, ni nada de esas cosas, pero se quedo con ella, eso era motivo suficiente para considerarlo un digno rival, ante el cual tenía el honor de haber sido derrotado.

Cuídala mucho, Seiya- dijo el hacia el que se encontraba parado a su lado- espero verte pronto hermano-.

La vio alejarse lentamente por el camino. No pudo evitar sentirse vacio. Ella ahora sería feliz, mientras el moriría. El no supo apreciarla y alguien más le abrió el corazón que él le había cerrado. No le parecía raro. Siempre tratando de competir con él desde pequeño siempre le había ganado en todo, pero ahora esas victorias pasadas no importaban. Ahora él era el perdedor, y siempre lo seria, se había perdido de compartir su vida con la mujer más maravillosa que pudiera haber conocido… No podía creer que la había perdido…

No te vayas… mi amor… no ahora…- dijo él en un suspiro-. Y se perdió en la hilera de arboles por el sendero empedrado…

_Mírame, recuerda que todo va a estar bien  
Mírame, recuerda que todo va a ..estar bien  
No puedo evitar ,tanto llorar  
ven sientate hay que hablar_

* * *

Bueno chicas, el único fic que escribiré de Darien será sufriendo por Serena, ya que si mal no recuerdo en la segunda temporada el la hizo sufrir mucho y bueno, yo si soy rencorosa, por eso aquí este Song Fic.

Canción: Somos lo que fue

Intérprete: Jesse y Joy

Please reviews!


End file.
